Black Hearts
by Uni101
Summary: Roxas, Sora and Ventus are brothers of nobility aiming to achieve their vengeful goals which include getting rid of the other. Each have their own loyal demon butler by their side to aid and protect them until they achieve their goal. Of coarse...our butlers get something in return from their young masters... Black Butler/Kingdom Hearts Crossover fic. Includes hints of shounen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

******Hello! This is my second story on here! Wooo! It is based on the theme of Black Butler but with our lovely little Kingdom Hearts heroes. Please enjoy!**

******************and Please ****************Review, fave and alert!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR BLACK BUTLER!**

* * *

**~_BLACK HEARTS~ _**

_"Do you want to live?" The blood red coloured fox questioned._

_"I do" The limp, small body of a boy answered emotionless as he laid on the floor, uncaring of his naked and marked body._

_"Are you sure? You should know that you can't turn back once you enter into a contract with me"_

_"I understand" _

_"And you won't regret it?"_

_"No..." The boy replied monotonously._

_"Tell me why you want to live, what is your wish?"_

_"I want to find the people who did this to me and make them pay." __The young boy spat angrily._ He turned his head to his contractor holding a determined and vengeful look._"You will serve, protect and help me until I achieve that goal"_

_The fox's eyes showed amusement while he licked his lips. 'Excellent~'_

_"As you wish, My Lord~"_

* * *

_**London England 26th December 1887**_

_The St Clair family has been around for centuries being forever faithful to their queen. Three boys were born on the 26th December of 1875 in Victoria's reign..._

"Roxy~!" A young, brown haired and lively boy chuckled, running into his brother's room. "Uncle says-" The young boy stopped when he saw his brother sitting on the bed with his knees pulled up to his chest. The boy had tears streaming silently down his face but held a angry frown.

_'One day they'll pay.'_

"Sora...get out..."

"B-but Roxas-"

"OUT!" Roxas shouted as he glared at his brother in a cold way. Something had snapped within the boy...

Sora had felt the sheer hate in his voice and so left silently. However, what Roxas didn't know was that Sora was holding onto his own hate also. Sora briefly glared darkly at his brother... _  
_

**~O~**

It was the night of the boys birthday. Both were in noble, aristocrat wear with the finest silks and fabric available. The two boys wore long, slightly pleated coats reaching past their knees, over black waistcoats and white ruffled shirts, which had a small bow tied around the collar and the family crest in the middle of them. The only difference being the theme of colour. Roxas wore a royal blue version of the outfit while Sora a dark red. Both wore balloon shorts reaching down to the top of their knees which corresponded to their colour and had knee high, slightly heeled, black boots to match. Final touches were made and both were given ribbon-ed, mini top hats which had their coloured roses upon the peaks and small chains hanging into their hair. Matching the chains that were also attached to their shorts which held small jewels of their colours. The hats sat gently on the side of their heads.

The maids had finished their work and bowed to their young masters before exiting the room silently.

"We're 12 now! Isn't that amazing Roxas!" Sora tried to converse with his brother with his most sweetest face on.

"It's only a number Sora..." Roxas replied dumbly as he looked out his large window, emotionless. Sora frowned at his brother and walked up to him taking his shoulders and turned him around.

"Roxas...tell me what's wrong, we're brothers."

"Why..." Roxas started in a quiet tone to which Sora cocked his head to the side confusedly "Why do you insist on being faithful to that man of a monster!"

Sora's eyes widened before he furrowed his brows.

"What are you saying?! Our uncle looks after us Roxas! Do you want to end up like Ven!"

"I don't care! Ever since that man took over our family, he has disgraced it! I am loyal to both our mother and father! And I will bring our family dignity once again!" Roxas shouted proudly, his fists by his sides as he looked into his brother's eyes, determined.

Sora chuckled, slowly getting louder and more disturbing as he smirked at his brother.

"You still think your going to become the heir to this family? Our uncle has already chosen me to be the family successor!" Roxas's eyes widened and he quickly brushed off his brothers hands that were on his shoulders and walked passed him, his face distorted into a scowl.

"We'll see about that when he's gone..."

Sora had his back turned to his brother, but heard the statement loud and clear.

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"...Who knows...but he deserves to die...burning"

**~O~**

Roxas was running as fast as his feet could take him with his brother following behind as he ran down the many corridors of the now blazing manor. The boy was sweating and his eyes were wide open in fear.

'_Why?! Why did this of all things have to happen again?!' _

Roxas was not moved by the thought of loosing his uncle or the servants. No. He was reminded of the death of their parents...

**~O~**

**_Six Years ago _**

It was a warm evening. A young lady with blonde, fair hair sat in her armchair as she smiled warmly at her three boys with crystalline blue eyes. A tall man stood to her side with dark brown hair chuckling at the boys antics. His eyes also a deep blue.

The boys laughs resonated in the room.

"Now boys, please calm down!" A firm but gentle fatherly voice beckoned.

"Sorry papa!" The three boys repeated in unison as they formed an orderly line in front of their parents with big smiles on their faces.

"Six is a big age boys. Roxas. Sora. Ventus." The boys nodded excitedly. "Now we want you to promise us something."

They looked up at their father as he came to eye level with them.

"First of all, we protect mama no matter what"

The young lady chuckled and took over from her husband, kneeling next to him. She spoke in her soft voice.

"Secondly...we want you to promise us that no matter how hard things may get, or seem...you will never give up and you will fight for what you believe in."

The small boys looked up at their mother in awe. The sunset radiated her features, making her appear as beautiful and radiant as an angel as she looked down at them. "Your alive after all. Live till your very last breath and your time comes"

"Now can you promise that boys?"

The boys nodded at their father's request with determined faces. "We promise!" they all replied before jumping into their parents open arms.

The room was filled with laughter as the orange sky slowly faded into a dark blue.

Soon, instead of laughter filling the house. There were the screams of servants. The manor was slowly being consumed by flames. The fire had reached the living room and all three boys looked on in fear, backing away from the dangerous heat.

"Boy's run!" Their father shouted while currently struggling to breath as he tried to save his wife who had somehow become tangled in the some sort of black binding, struggling and screaming in agony on the floor.

_'What was going on?!'_

"Father!" Roxas shouted as he started running towards them. The man although close to death held a stern look on his face as he held up his hand for the boy to stop.

"No Roxas!" The boy looked on in terror but stopped. "Get out of here!" he coughed fiercely "Go! With your brothers!"

"B-but father-" His father gave a small smile at him as some of the ceiling fell down between the two and the boy was knocked away.

Roxas struggled onto his knees and tears fell from his wide, terrified stricken eyes "FATHER!" He reached out in a futile attempt, his hand shaking. He looked down for a moment and nevertheless got up.

Tearing his eyes away from the traumatic scene Roxas ran with his brothers from the manor, tripping several times.

Tears fell relentlessly from all their eyes.

They had all managed to escape and turned to their inflamed home once at a safe distance. They could still hear the screams from inside. They were the only ones so far who managed to escape...

That's when they met '_him'. _

Their uncle had driven down the entrance of road to where the boys were standing. The boys looking on in trauma at their burning abode. He walked to the triplets and looked down at them coldly, muttering something about their 'mother being a dirty witch and deserved to die'.

The boy's looked up at their new '_carer'_ emotionless...

**~O~**

"ROXAS!"

Roxas suddenly stopped and looked back, where he had heard his name being screamed. There, on the floor was his entrapped brother. Part of the ceiling had fallen on him.

Sora was struggling and reaching out desperately for his brother. His eyes wide in fear.

"ROXAS! H-HELP ME! P-PLEASE! BROTHER!"

Roxas stood their petrified as the images from_ 'that'_ night pelted his vision.

"R-ROXAS! PLEASE!" The entrapped boy started to sob and scream.

_'I can't do this! I can't watch this! I have to escape!'_ Roxas was too afraid to save his brother and started to back away, trembling with wide eyes.

Sora silenced himself as he looked at his brother in shock of not help him, reaching his hand out in pleading and crying. "Please..." The boy's hand shook in desperation.

Roxas turned and ran.

'_No... It's not my time yet...brother...'_

Sora turned a darkened and hurt gaze to the floor as he recited an ancient chant he had read about in one of his mothers books in a broken voice. "Daemon, audi clamórem meum. Dico vos..."

A black raven appeared before him as time stood still and the corridor turned into a black abyss. Dark feathers fell around them.

"You have summoned me... You wish to live?"

"Yes" The broken boy said, his dark gaze still directed at the floor.

"It requires a contract...are you sure you want to enter into one with me? You won't be able to turn back..."

"I know...you may have my heart after I've completed my goal. I do not need it...there is no one to love anymore..." Sora said bitterly as he looked up frowning determinedly.

"What is your wish?"

"You will serve, protect and help me until I kill Roxas St Clair..."

The raven's eyes narrowed slightly before he bowed "As you wish, Master"

Time unfroze as the raven transformed into a young man with silver hair and turquoise eyes wearing a smart and prim black butler suit. He took the young boy in his arms and ran into the nearest room, jumping out of the window and flames gracefully, landing on his feet firmly. He ran into the night through the trees, holding a small smirk on his face.

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed reading the first chapter and are eager to find out what's going to happen next! **

**Our main lord and butler will be Roxas and Axel but the others will be constantly coming in. Wondering where Ventus is? Well he'll be coming in a little later along with his back story and Terra of coarse ;)**

**Next chapter will be up soon!**

**********Please ****************Review, fave and alert! Questions of anything for this story are welcome! Oh and please point out typo's if you can! Thanks x**


	2. Chapter 2

******************Sorry it took forever to get up but I've been very busy lately TT^TT Please don't kill me!**

******************Enjoy this long chapter in repayment!**

******************Also Please ****************Review, fave and alert! Thank You!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR BLACK BUTLER!**

* * *

******~_BLACK HEARTS~_**

"I-I did it...I escaped!" Roxas had ran out the building and tripped onto the field outside. He got to his feet and watched as his house was burned for the second time. It was then that his mind grew sense again. _Sora...I-I let Sora die...h-he's dead...it's my fault! I-I've lost everyone..._

He looked down at his resolve, overcoming his shock and slowly started to laugh to himself. "But _he's _dead also...He's gone! That monster is gone!" Roxas was overjoyed over the fact of his uncle's death and fell back into the grass with his arms and legs wide open, smiling and chuckling as he looked into the orange smoked sky. He closed his eyes.

When he next opened them however, cloaked figures loomed over him. His eyes widened at the familiar figures.

_No...NO! Not them! Leave me alone! _

The young boy quickly stumbled onto his feet and tried to run. However two sets of powerful arms quickly took hold of his own, holding him back. "NO! NO! LET ME GO!" The boy struggled and screamed.

"Roxas St Clair! You have left your own brother to die!" The boy scowled _How did they know that! _

"It is your fault this fire started! You demon!" _NO! It isn't! I'm not a demon! _"Just like it was six years ago!" Roxas looked down shakily, eyes wide as the cruel words he had heard so often drummed in his ears "You need to be cleansed in the eyes of God, you demon."

_NO! It's a lie! It's a lie! I didn't kill them! It's not my fault! _The small boy repeated in his head, shaking before he let out a gasp as a hand covered his eyes and he felt a small tinge of pain and fainted into the arms of his mysterious captors.

* * *

_Roxas. Roxas. Wake up darling _

"Mo...ther?" The young boy woke up to the soft familiar voice he had heard years ago. He was lying on a cold, wooden surface and above him was a large, round, stained glass mirror with an angel and insignia he had often seen when he was here. The light shown through it and shined on the boy's small body. He sat up, looking up into the light before glancing around the room.

He knew where he was. He had been here so many times with these beings. The cloaked people from before looked on with hidden faces and hushed whispers, some snickered and smirked while others had faces of disgust or fear. From behind, a set of hands landed on his shoulders and forcefully pulled his body back onto the table, holding him there. He struggled with all his might but alas more arms grabbed his thrashing limbs, holding him down and in place.

_What are they planning?! What are they going to do this time!?_

"Punish him!" one cloaked figure shouted.

"It's not enough! He has to be marked!" another cloaked figure exclaimed to the other.

Through all the arms holding him down, he could see a burly man approaching with something in his hand. A hot poker with the _holy_ group's insignia on the end. It was glowing red from the high temperature of heat it had been put under. Roxas's eyes grew wide in fear as his body stilled for a moment, staring at the smoking hot poker. He started struggling harder and desperately again, his face scrunched in determination as stray tears fell from his eyes from the true fear he had inside. The cloaked figures chanted in some foreign language as the man got closer and the arms tightened on him. _No...NO! _

"NO!" The poker burned on his skin in unimaginable pain as he threw his head back and gasped, screaming silently.

_Master? Master? Master!_

* * *

Roxas eyes shot open with a gasp.

"Finally your awake master. It seemed you were having a nightmare." A man with bright red hair and green, cat like eyes turned to the boy after pulling back the curtains from the large window. He wore a smart, and black, butler suit. The man also, always seemed to have a cat like grin on his face. This man of coarse was the boy's personal butler.

Roxas had calmed himself and sat up in his bed, not showing any emotion when he looked towards his butler.

"Axel..."

"I've brought breakfast for you my lord. Today we have a Blackberry Brie Omelet with Black Tea" He placed the tray on the boy's lap.

"Any news for today?" Roxas asked as he cut a peice of the omelet off.

"None sir. Except that you have music practice today of coarse." Roxas froze and shook a bit as he held the fork with a piece of the omelet on. Roxas's forte wasn't exactly music and Axel himself was a tough and strict teacher. Very tough, you could almost say...demonic...

He looked up at the grinning man, who was feigning mock concern. He furrowed his brows, trying not to pout.

"Are you alright master? You've gone quite pale" He tried to put his hand to the boy's forehead, but it was quickly slapped away as the boy looked at him with a glare.

"Don't try it!"

The redheaded man just grinned wider "Apologies master. Now let's get you dressed hmm?" Roxas nodded silently and finished his meal before the tray was removed from his lap and he sat on the edge of his bed. His butler kneeled in front of him on one knee and proceeded to unbutton the young boy's night shirt holding his trademark grin on his face. The boy ran his fingers briefly over the mark that was engraved on the right of his small chest. It was given to him by _Them. _It showed two angelic wings in a circle which held a pattern on the inside of it.

"What are you always grinning about Axel?" Roxas questioned as he looked at his butler in a slight curious manner. However the man in question just started to chuckle.

"Tell me! Damn yo-" Axel loomed in so he was inches away from the boy's face with a dark sadistic smile. The young boy tried to show no emotion on his face at the sudden close proximity but flinched when one of the man's hands placed itself on his chest, over his heart before sliding up to the top of his cheek. Just under the corner of his eye was a pentagram like symbol. It started to glow as did an area on the butler's gloved hand with the same symbol.

"I'm just thinking about how delicious that little heart of yours will be when I have it." The two locked eyes for a moment. The young boy furrowing his brows at the burning hunger and longing in the other's eyes.

Roxas then smirked.

"You won't be getting anything until you help me complete my goal Axel" The man moved back, bowing his head and took back the hand that was over the boys heart and placed it over where his own should be. Once again smiling darkly.

"Of coarse. My Lord" His young master looked to the ceiling, smiling contently and closing his eyes.

* * *

**_London England 1889_**

"WRONG!" Roxas flinched at Axel's harsh word. His butler sighed, holding a hand to his head. "Dear me master. Are you ever going to get any better at this? You keep missing notes." His butler said, pointing to the notes in question on the music sheet fiercely. "Now. From the top."

"ROXAS~!" A petite girl with shoulder length sunny blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, burst into the room, running to and wrapping her arms around the little master. Her lady-in-waiting followed behind her. The woman had short, slicked back, blonde hair which comprised of two odd antenna's sticking out at the front and green electrifying eyes.

"Nami?! What are you doing here?"

She pouted "You didn't miss me? I think I'm allowed to see my betrothed silly!" She giggled and turned herself towards the boy's butler "Hello Axel!"

The butler bowed "Greetings Lady Namine. What brings you here today? Should I prepare some tea?" He cocked his head in questioning while giving her a smile.

"That would be lovely! Thank you Axel!"

Roxas sighed in relief at his music lesson being disturbed and the demon teacher turning to leave.

A hand landed itself on his shoulder however and he glared over his shoulder at the sadistic smile his butler was giving him.

"Don't think it's over young master. We'll continue our lesson later" The man finally left as Roxas took his seat at a medium sized table with his betrothed sitting opposite him.

"Can we play chess again? I forgot some of the pieces..." the young boy sighed. Axel brought in the tea on a small trolley moments later.

"Very well. Axel get the chessboard and pieces"

"Right away master" The butler bowed before moving to get the required items and placed and arranged the pieces between the two nobles. He poured them some tea, placing the tea cups down on the table.

Roxas began pointing to and explaining the pieces to the young girl who nodded enthusiastically as he spoke.

"Right. And this is the King and this is the Knight. You play to get the king by destroying the other pieces"

"What's the best one to protect the king?" Roxas smirked glancing to Axel briefly.

"The Knight of coarse"

"Wow! It's just like a fairy-tale, huh Roxas?"

"Well I suppose so... but those are just silly stories" The boy said as he leaned back into the chair taking a sip of his tea before the two started playing the game.

A little while later, the game had ended. Namine huffed and crossed her arms, pouting as she lounged back in her seat.

"You won again! Your too good at this Roxas!" At the end of the statement there was the sound of a girl's short scream and the smashing of plates.

Roxas frowned "See to that Axel"

"Yes my lord" The butler bowed before quickly leaving.

**~O~**

The redhead sighed once he got the kitchen where a girl with short black hair and blue eyes was rubbing her back in pain, smashed plates around her and a small stepladder by her feet.

"Dear me Xion, you really ought to get your balance sorted out." The girl stood up hurriedly when she saw the tall butler, dusting down the apron of her maid dress.

"Apologies sir!" The young girl spoke with a cockney accent. The efficient butler quickly began to sweep away the smashed plates and the floor sparkled in a matter of seconds "Wow! That's amazing sir!"

There was next a loud boom where a tall, black haired man was at the stove freaking out over a spoiled dish. His face was covered in soot from the mini explosion. He wore an eye patch over one of his orange eyes.

"AGGRH! Dammit, this always seems to happen!" The butler sighed once again before handing the eye-patched man a cloth for him to clean his face with. As he did, the redheaded butler managed to get rid of the ruined food and replaced it with a stew freshly prepared by himself that was now on a steady heat on the stove, waiting for serving. "Woah..." The man also had a cockney accent.

"Xion! Xigbar! Instead of gawking, start being useful" The two lined up side by side saluting.

"Yes sir!" They hurried to their next duties.

"Hmm perhaps I should go check on Demyx..."

He found the said servant in the library, standing on two books, posing as if he were a hero. The butler remained silent with a blank face until the dirty blonde, blue eyed, mullet head recognized his presence. The servant froze and quickly jumped off the books, picking them up.

"I'm so sorry sir! I uh...got a little carried away...heh heh.." Axel was not amused and gave a scary look at the blonde who suddenly felt very small, looking down and twisting his foot in guilt with his hands behind his back as if he were a small child.

Demyx handed the books to the intimidating butler, who quietly strode over to the relevant bookshelf and put the books back neatly in their place. He looked around the room seeing piles of books which had not yet been put back and sighed before zooming round the room and collecting the books into his arms and gracefully managing to throw them gracefully into their right spots. The dirty blonde looked on in awe as a secondary butler strolled in silently. He had slate blue hair that covered one of his azure eyes.

"Impressive isn't he?" Demyx nodded at the other butler's words in joyful amazement as he finished.

"That was amazing sir!"

"Thank you, but please get back to your work. Zexion, watch him will you?"

"Of coarse" The deadly fast butler left the room, smiling a little as he heard the other butler scold the servant.

Suddenly he heard the scream of Lady Namine, followed by her call for his master upstairs. The butler frowned.

"Master..."

He ran up the stairs, finding the young lady on her knees with her hands over her mouth and eyes wide as her lady-in-waiting tried to calm her. The other servants came up behind Axel, shocked at seeing their master gone and the window smashed. Roxas's butler glared at the smashed window.

"They took Roxas!" Namine wailed.

* * *

**I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, that maybe it makes up for me taking forever? :) **

**-stuff thrown at- Sowwy! **

**I hope it's not a too bad cliffhanger! ************************This chapter is kind of an introduction to characters.**

**********Please ****************Review, fave and alert! Questions of anything for this story are welcome! Oh and please point out typo's if you can! Thanks x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took forever! TT^TT Please don't kill me! -prays to the Gods-**

**Enjoy this long chapter in repayment! Also I could really do for a beta reader for this story if there's one reading! Pleasy please?**

**Anyway I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this story so far! I got tons of feedback on the last chapter, I was so happy that I could have cried! Thank you! Love you all! And I'll try and get the next chapter up quicker!**

******************Also Please ****************Review, fave and alert! Thank You!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR BLACK BUTLER!**

* * *

******~_BLACK HEARTS~_**

The young blonde opened his eyes slowly. Roxas had been given a nasty blow to the head that swiftly had knocked him out. He sat up slowly, his head still throbbing a bit and his arms tied down to his sides. He glared at his captors backs while they planned what to do with him. The leader seemingly was dressed in a business attire that showed he was quiet well off. Not as much as the St Clair family though of coarse.

"So...simple crooks like you captured me. Pity..." The large, simply dressed wing men turned to the child. Their leader looking pompous as he looked over also, uncaring of the child.

"Shut up brat! Otherwise we may have to silence you before the money comes our way." The goons chuckled to themselves.

"Money? That's all you're after?" The young boy chuckled to himself, somewhat maniacally. "Yes. Such simple minded buffoons"

Roxas was dealt a swift punch to the cheek before being given an equally painful kick to the lungs. He gasped but did not cry out in pain. He fell back to the floor again side-wards. Glaring at his captors.

"Scum..." The pompous leader picked up the telephone situated on the desk not too far away, irritably dialing a number.

"We've got him for you, now give us our money you tike!" A voice came from the other end of the phone. It sounded velvety and smooth.

_**"Currently you are talking to his master's butler and I would prefer it if you did not refer to me or my master as a 'tike'"** _The man cursed under his breath before the voice continued. **_"Me and my master will be there shortly. Only then will you get your reward. That is...if it is the right boy..." _**There was the sound of hanging up on the other end of the line as the leader groaned and slammed the phone back in its position.

**~0~**

"So gentlemen..." The red head butler smiled sweetly yet bitterly. "Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" He opened his eyes, which glowed slightly demonically and made the two shabby looking guards in front of the company building flinch back. The building was tall with a large sign at the top reading "Sky's Bear's" in large blue writing. This company was of coarse famous in England, owned by a young noble, they specialized in high quality plush toys.

"Why would my master be taken here?" Axel questioned into nothingness while seemingly working out something cleverly in his head as he looked over the building. He looked at the top floor which had a large single window. He smirked "There you are master~"

"We won't tell you again! Get out of he- gahhhh! Ahhhh!" The simple looking men were cut off as they started screaming. They fell to the floor, beaten and groaning in pain.

Our butler stood tall however, pulling firmly on his gloves and dusting and straightening his tailcoat from the beatings he had just administered. "Dear me. I may have to get a new suit at this rate, with all the work Master's been lately" He took out and looked at his silver pocket watch "Late for lunch? This simply will not do. If I couldn't serve lunch on time, well...what kind of butler would I be?" He ran up the building at a lightening fast pace.

**~0~**

A young man, with silver hair and piecing turquoise eyes stood a few feet away from Roxas by the door. He examined the young boy, taking particular attention to his eyes and the mark nearby one of them. The young noble furrowed his brows at the butler. He was different... yet had a familiar aura...

"This is the boy?"

"Yes. Roxas St Clair" The business man replied before some of the grunts interrupted.

"Give us our dosh! We want good money!"

A younger voice chuckled through the men's shouts as a short brown haired boy walked in proudly with his walking cane. His Butler bowed in recognition.

_That voice...it sounds so... familiar..._

The top half of the boy's face was covered with a black, gothic looking masquerade mask which had black feathered plumes coming out from one side with a corsage of a silver skull securing them. His outfit was comprised of dark colours and was expensive looking. Much like Roxas's.

_Those eyes..._

"Patience gentlemen. You will get your reward soon enough" The young boy held himself well for his age and smirked as he turned to the other young noble and walked towards him, crouching in front of Roxas. He took the blonde's cheeks in his hands and lifted the face more, looking into Roxas's eyes.

Roxas glared yet couldn't help wondering about the face behind the mask. The mark by Roxas's eye glowed a dark blue.

"Axel I'm fed up of waiting! Come for me now! That's an order!"

The other boy chuckled.

"Hello. Roxy~"

The blonde's blue orbs widened in horror. _No...It can't be... Only my brothers called me that...y-you're dead! Sora!" _

The silver haired butler's eyes twitched and he rushed forward, grabbing his master and pulling him to his chest as he sensed something dangerous coming. The young noble's mask fell off in the process.

The sound of glass smashing knocked Roxas out of his daze and he quickly turned to the window as a red and black blur jumped in. "Master!"

"Axel!" He was untied by the said man and stood up with him confidently, glaring at his captors briefly before staring down his brother. Who still held a sinister smirk.

"What would you like me to do Master?" Roxas's butler questioned.

"These men have tried to tarnish the St Clair's name..." No more words had to be said.

"Yes, My Lord" Axel proceeded to do as he was expected to. The simple men and leader proved no difficulty to kill, as they screamed and their blood was splattered across the floor.

The other butler and noble however, did.

Axel had thrown a selection of cutlery knives quickly at the other butler and his master. But the silver haired was found to have amazing speed and dodged them all while he protected himself and his master with what seemed to be a silver platter dish. He sped forward at a great speed and managed to get himself behind Axel and moved to attack.

Axel noticed this however and turned, quickly making a cross with his arms, protecting him from what seemingly was a deadly blow. Both jumped back in front of their masters to make sure the other didn't try anything and they got some space between themselves. They glared at each other demonically. They were evenly matched.

There was a sound of clapping coming from behind the silver haired butler and the brunette noble walked to the side of his protector, smiling sweetly yet bitterly.

"Well done brother. It seems you have one too." He chuckled.

Roxas furrowed his brows, glaring darkly and walked to his butler's side also. "Sora...how did you escape that night?"

"Aww still Mr grumpy guts huh? No 'hello's'?"

"Be quiet and answer the question! Get rid of that fake childish personality also... I thought you would have grown out from that..."

The brunette chuckled and started to smirk before sighing and lifting his arms.

"Why so serious Roxy? Yes your right, I should have been dead but luckily I remembered that old spell from mother's book. Just like you did! Now I have Riku here~ Isn't he amazing?!" The young noble stated gleefully while circling his arms round his butler's neck. The butler made no reaction.

"Aren't you happy to see me Roxas?" Sora's eyes darkened at the said boy "Or do you prefer I was dead?"

Roxas's eyes widened a bit as he faltered and failed to say anything.

Sora let go of the tall, silver head and clenched his fists at his sides while he faced his brother head on, scowling.

"So now you won't say anything?! That's what you wanted right brother?! To kill me!" The brunette shouted angrily and failed to hide the slight hurt in his voice.

Sora moved towards Roxas, his face hidden behind his bangs while he laughed maniacally, slowly getting louder.

Roxas stepped back a bit, his brows knitted together.

Axel and Riku silently observed their young masters, curiously frowning at what they would do.

Sora got close enough that he circled his arms around his brother. He smirked evilly and whispered in the other's ear.

"That's why I've come back... To kill you brother~ All because you left me to die heartlessly."

_What... _Roxas was shaky on his feet _ No... NO__! How could I..._

Roxas's eyes were wide in trauma and he pushed the other away, gasping heavily at the thought.

"JUST LIKE YOU LEFT MOTHER AND FATHER TO DIE!"

A slapping sound resonated through the air.

Sora face was down to the side as he glanced darkly at his brother, who was holding his arm up from the slap he had just given him and was panting a little.

Roxas was glaring dangerously at Sora, his voice dropping low.

"How dare you... I never left them to die... NEVER!" Roxas moved his hand to hit again but his butler stepped in and took his master's wrist from continuing the motion.

"Master. You are tired... Let us leave for now. It's very near lunch..." He said as looked down at the other noble, sneering a little as if saying 'Look at what you've done' He had currently spoiled his master's state of mind and heart. Roxas slightly slumped against Axel, looking down emotionless as he began to regain his composure.

Riku stepped in front of his own master and bowed in apology calmly "I'm sorry for my Master's words. We will be on our way also. This is our company by the way." Once he had came to standing again, the two butlers shared a challenging glare at each other before smiling sadistically yet sweetly and smartly.

Riku turned to his Master and picked him up into his arms and started to walk towards the door. The young noble squirmed and whined "Riku, wait! Put me down! That's an order!"

Roxas at this point had regained himself and looked up calmly, frowning at his brother and ripped out his wrist from his butler's grip and stood proudly.

Axel smirked. Happy that his Master had righted himself once again.

Sora had been put down by his butler and also stood proudly as he turned to his brother once more and glared darkly and challengingly.

"You, Roxas St Clair are a demon and murderer. Mark my words, I, Sora St Clair will kill you." The brunette smirked.

Roxas glared darkly and challengingly back at his brother while also smirking demonically. "I look forward to seeing you again brother~"

Sora and his butler left as Roxas turned to his own butler who was currently on one knee, bowing and smiling.

"I am glad you are yourself again, My Lord"

"Axel... get up and- gahh! Axel!" His master was cut off as he took the young noble into his arms and ran and jumped out of the window again.

"Onward home Master! We're running out of time for lunch~ You really ought to stop causing me so much trouble." Axel said gleefully as he landed on his feet and quickly rushed home.

Let alone did they know they had been seen by another smirking redhead.

**~0~**

"Was that Axel I just saw?" The said man looked in the direction of the fast red blur that had run past him and he smirked.

"Oh Lea~! My darling~! I've found you~! I'm coming sweetie~!" He chuckled as he quickly sprinted off in the same direction dramatically with sparkles and hearts in his eyes. "We'll be together soo- gahh!" He gave a girly shriek.

He had been cut off as another butler had used his head as a stepping stone, jumping off it. His face was planted into the pavement. As he lifted his head, he saw a silver haired speeding butler he didn't recognize carrying a boy. He pouted.

"My, my... Do they just let these demon's run around these days?" He questioned to himself as he leaned his head on his hand, watching as they disappeared into the distance. "But I guess he is quite a hunk too~" He grinned his razor tooth smile.

**~0~**

"Master!" Namine and the servants chorused in unison, and ran to the two approaching the house.

The girls blushed and 'aww'ed' internally at the image in front of them. Axel carrying Roxas in his arms.

Roxas of course noticed them and questioned them.

"W-what is it?"

"Your looking mighty cute right now for them master" Xigbar chuckled and it was Roxas's turn to blush as he looked sharply at his butler.

"Put me down!" Axel smirked and it was done so.

"You look like a mess sir! What happened?" Demyx asked before getting hit at the back of the head by Zexion.

The blonde sighed. "Right now I could really just do with some lunch." Roxas said as he glanced to his butler and smirked.

His butler of course smirked back.

* * *

**I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! It took forever and I didn't eat till I finished it! I write more than I meant to. Bet you're happy? **

**Sora and Riku intro! Yay! **

**Can any of you guess who the other redhead is? :) He'll be the kind of Grell character for this story.**

**********Please ****************Review, fave and alert! Questions of anything for this story are welcome! Oh and please point out typo's if you can! Thanks x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took forever! TT^TT I may be slow...but I do try! **

**I'm glad**** many of you are enjoying this story so far! I got a lovely review from a guest for the last chapter, that really gave me some strong motivation! Thank you! Reviews really do help me to get chapters up quicker, so please?**

******************On a final note, Please ****************Review, fave and alert! Thank You!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR BLACK BUTLER!**

* * *

******~_BLACK HEARTS~_**

Our young noble was sitting at his desk, a large window behind him overlooking the front gardens, to which Demyx was currently tending to. He was reading an old looking book on supernatural beings, glued to the small section on demons.

Roxas slammed the book shut and turned round immediately, feeling a dark presence behind him.

"Now master, why would you be reading something like that? Hmm?"

His brows furrowed as he looked into deep, amused emerald eyes. His questioning butler in front of him with a gleeful human like smile.

"Its none of your concern. Now what is it?"

"A letter from the Queen, my Lord" The boy's eyes widened a little

"The Queen?"

"Yes, seems she has asked for your assistance once again." His butler said as he handed the letter over with a royal seal on the opening.

His master sighed as he opened the envelope "Another mystery eh?" He took a few a minutes to read the letter inside, his face had an unreadable expression. "Hmm.."

Then he smirked.

"It seems, we'll be making a little trip to the village of Windermere, Axel. Make the necessary requirements will you and tell the others"

"Right away Master"

**~O~**

"You mean...We're actually going on a trip!" Demyx exclaimed excitedly. Next to the two other servants lined up in the hall. Zexion was tending to preparations for their leave.

"Yes, but please be aware this isn't a trip for pleasure. The Queen has requested us to solve a mystery." Axel said calmly.

"The Queen?! A mystery? How exciting!" Xion cheered. "I'm sure it'll be no trouble for the young master!"

"So what exactly is this mystery Axel?" Xigbar questioned as Axel put a hand to his chin and started to explain.

"It seems children have been going missing in the small village of Windermere... they have been reported as having a fixation to the large lake that is the main tourist attraction there... Many say that a sea creature lurks in the lake" At this point Xigbar had started shaking with a look of dread on his face. "Xigbar?"

The said man swallowed thickly and laughed nervously. "Hahaha! I'm fine! Just fine!"

The other two servants had cat like grins on their faces as they looked at the taller servant.

"You see Axel..." Xion started

"...Xigbar can't swim" Demyx finished

"Gah! You little pipsqueaks! You said you wouldn't tell!" The two just chuckled to themselves cheekily as Xigbar had a go at them.

Axel sighed and turned to his Master who was coming down the stairs, ready to go out with his cane and smart looking outdoors wear, complete with a top hat.

"Where are you going master?" Xion questioned curiously after calming down.

"To London. There's someone there who has knowledge on mythology of sorts... Axel, lets go." Their master replied nonchalantly as he walked past the three servants, who bowed in respect. His butler already wearing his own coat and following closely behind him.

Once they got to the carriage out front, Axel gracefully opened the door to the young boy, bowing before going in himself.

**~O~**

"So you say this is the place?"

"I'm certain Master."

The young master and his butler had arrived a ghostly looking shop that seemed to deal with and contain ancient black magic artefacts. Inside of the shop were rows upon rows of books and large jars with odd ingredients and objects in them. The shop was neatly hidden in an alleyway, so little had paid attention to it.

"Hmm.." Roxas opened the door with a curious look on his face and entered the shop, his butler following closely behind him. It was a large shop, stretching along the length of which the alleyway was.

"Master!"

"Huh? Gahh!"

A dart had shot out of nowhere. During this time Axel had threw himself in front of and taken ahold of his master. They fell to the ground with a loud 'thump!' as Roxas groaned at the impact of his back hitting the floor.

"Are you alright Master?" The said boy opened his eyes slowly, seeing his butler above him on all fours. He blinked and blushed lightly, putting on a scowl and pushing the redhead off.

"I'm fine. What happened?"

"A poison dart it seems..." Roxas looked back at his butler confusedly before he looked over the said man's shoulder and noticed the dart sticking out of his butler's back. His eyes widened a little.

"Awww, you spoiled all my fun! Hehehehehehehe~" Roxas turned immediately, getting to his feet and his hands clenched tightly into small balls. Axel had also gotten to his feet, brushing the dart off his back as if it were nothing.

"Whose there! Come out at once!"

"'Whose'? My name isn't 'Whose' young one, hehehehe~" A figure was suddenly hanging down from the rafters of the shop, making the young lord flinch back a bit at the new face right in front of him. The man's legs being his only support as he swang a little back and forth.

He seemed to be a tall man with long layered pink hair and a fringe forever covering his eyes. He wore simple, dark clothes with a black long doctor's coat to match. The sleeves however draped over his hands.

"You almost killed me!" The young lord souted, annoyed.

The man shrugged, lifting his cloaked hands "But I didn't. Besides even if it had hit you, it would of only put you to sleep... for me to experiment on you long enough, hehehe~"The man swang back up onto the rafter before jumping quietly and smoothly back down, glancing at Axel with a curious gaze. "Now how may I be of assistance to you fine gentlemen? I don't get much customers me. Perhaps some books?"

The young master righted himself, holding his cane "We hear your the one to come to when dealing with supernatural matters...Marluxia?"

"I may be~ I may be not~ First I ask for a simple payment. Tell me about yourselves. You've got me quite curious."

The butler and his Master looked inbetween themselves.

"Allow me Master."

**_10 minutes later_**

"A mystery you say?"

"Yes. Do you have any information on what creatures it could supposedly be?" The young lord questioned

"Well let me see now" He walked up to the countless shelves of rows of books, running his fingers along the spines and muttering and chuckling quietly to himself.

"Ah yes! Here we go~" He carried the large and dusty looking book to the counter, opening it at the right page. Our Master and butler walked up to the desk curiously.

"Well my young one, it seems you would be talking about a Kelpie."

"A Kelpie?"

"A shape-shifting horse like water spirit said to haunt the rivers and streams. Changing between horse and water."

"These creatures... I believe I heard somewhere that they can hate humans for ruining their home..." Axel cut in, a hand at his chin in thought.

"Yes~ The Kelpie is known to lure humans, especially children into the water to kill and eat them. It does this by encouraging children to ride on its back, where its skin becomes sticky and it then drags them to the bottom of the water to devour, leaving only the heart or liver. Hehehehehe~ interesting hmm?"

"Do they count as...demons?" Roxas asked as he stared at the picture in the book. Axel glanced at his master.

"Well...they are known as spirits of the dead, Kelpies are not benevolent creatures after all and some even say that they will not come unless summoned, or to eat. Hehehehe~ Your little mystery seems quite interesting!"

"Quite. Anyway, thank you for your time. Axel lets go." The young boy turned to the door with a serious expression. His butler behind him.

Marluxia leaned on the plam of his hand. "You know~ There was a pair just like you two, who came in a few days ago..." Both stopped, Roxas looked down darkly.

"Was there a silver haired butler?"

"No...a brunette one who had a young master that had an uncanny resembalence to you...hehehehe~"

"What..." Roxas's eyes widened before he frowned and turned, seeing the shop owner gone. Axel stood in front of his gaze. His Master looked up at him.

"Come Master..."

"Right..."

Both walked back out to the carriage outside. Roxas was lost in thought on the journey home. Axel paying close attention, frowning.

_Ventus...?_

* * *

**I sincerely do hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! I was planning to make this chapter as the mystery but then I thought it may be best for next time since we had a nice lengthy intro for a new character.**

**Marluxia! Who, as you probably guessed, is kind of the alternative for Undertaker!**

**Anyway next chapter will be up soon! Our little mystery~**

**********Please ****************Review, fave and alert! Questions of anything for this story are welcome! Oh and please point out typo's if you can! Thanks x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took forever yet again OTL I had tonnes of homework and coursework to finish! But its done now and look how long it is! :D**

**I'm glad**** many of you are still enjoying this story so far! Thank you for sticking with my crappy deadlines! Reviews really do help me to get chapters up quicker, so please please? I do try my best.**

**We'll be seeing our Grell character in this chapter ;) Enjoy!**

******************On a final note, Please ****************Review, fave and alert! Thank You!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR BLACK BUTLER!**

* * *

******~_BLACK HEARTS~_**

The sound of hurrying and bustling was heard all over the St Clair Manor. The servants were quickly gathering anything they needed for the long trip to Windermere. Roxas was at his desk in his royal blue shoulder cape coat ready to leave and reading and waiting for everything to be prepared. Axel knocked and entered.

"I believe we are ready to leave now Master"

"Finally. Make sure this is all done quicker next time Axel"

The said man bowed as he handed the boy's black top hat and gloves "Yes My Lord"

The young noble got up and made his way downstairs, his butler following closely behind him, to where his servants were already lined up to leave in their outdoor wear. Axel himself was wearing a long black coat. The short master spoke in a serious tone as he held his cane gracefully between his palms.

"I want all of you to remember that this is not a holiday, but a serious case that needs to be resolved. As requested by the Queen herself"

"Yes master!" All three replied almost immediately. Zexion was to stay in the manor to make sure all was in order while they were away.

"Let's go Axel" he began walking through the open doors to his carriage, his face in a constant serious frown. While the tall butler quickly strided in front of him to hold the carriage's door open as his master went in, Axel following in after.

The other three servants sat in the rider's seat, Xigbar held the reins and moved the horses forward into a walk down the long gravel road away from the the large mansion.

**~O~**

The long journey took 3 Days, with the group staying in inns at night. They were now close to their destination.

"Jesus Christ why is it so foggy! I can't see where I'm bloody goin'!"

"Look over there! I saw something sparkle. What is it?"

"It's the lake!"

The fog lifted from the road they were travelling on, it was night and to the side was a large lake that was shimmering from the moonlight.

"Wow it's so beautiful! ...Huh?"

"What is it Demyx?" Xigbar questioned, glancing at the overactive blonde haired teen.

"N-nothing...I just thought I just saw something..."

From inside the carriage, the master and his butler were looking out the window also.

"So I take it, this is the place"

"It would appear so Master"

"Do we have anymore background on the town and its inhabitants?" Roxas turned his gaze to his butler.

"There was very little I could find. Its a very quiet town with not too many inhabitants either. They have a tradition of making lanterns for the dead and releasing them over the lake, recently it has has only been mourning mothers... Due to the current supposed 'monster' inhabiting the lake, many people are fearful of going near it and have become withdrawn from each other and tourists. The lake itself is about 12 miles long and we will be staying with Baroness Mary Abberton in her mansion."

"Hmmm...I sense a haunting atmosphere also..." The butler's master looked back out the window again, gently resting his chin on his gloved fingers. His cane and hat was on the seat next to him.

"Afraid master?" Axel questioned with a smile on his face. Roxas answered with a smirk of his own as he glanced at his butler.

"Not at all"

The moon shone brightly

**~O~**

The carriage pulled up to the large mansion that sat on top of the hill overlooking the rest of the town. Outside Baroness Abberton was waiting with two of her maids. Roxas looked out his window at the gray haired women suspiciously for a moment before his butler opened the carriage door and helped him out. He stood proudly with his hat and cane and proceeded to greet the elderly woman with a shake of his hand.

"Welcome Earl St Clair. I hope your journey wasn't too daunting."

"Not too bad, thank you."

"My, you're a lot younger than I imagined." The baroness chuckled to herself, gracefully placing her hand in front of her mouth.

Roxas furrowed his brows, irritated at seeing his butler smirk also. "Axel, handle the servants."

"Yes, my Lord" The butler replied as he bowed.

Roxas followed the baroness in as the servants talked between each other and Axel gave them his orders.

"Right! You three!" The excited servants on the carriage flinched and looked towards the butler. "These maids will show you where to park the carriage, listen to them and do try not to cause too much of a mess." He sighed.

"Of coarse sir!" Axel nodded and headed inside, the maids walking to the servants with small smiles.

"This way please" They walked in front of the carriage and its horses while the three followed at a slow pace.

"So...is this mystery true? Children...drowning in the lake?" Xigbar asked with a solemn expression. The maids saddened.

"We're afraid so...its terrible...when you hear the mothers wailing for their children in the town at night... Its the most awful sound you could hear..." one of their voices shook.

The three servants looked down sadly, slightly chilled.

"H-here's the stable..." one maid said shakily as the servants looked between each other worried.

**_Inside_**

The young lord was sitting on one of the large seats in front of the fireplace with his redhaired butler by his side. Baroness Abberton was opposite as she poured some tea for herself, setting the cup gently on the table in the middle before sitting down herself.

"So...this kelpie, how long has it been here for?" Roxas asked curiously, linking his fingers while he sat back in the chair.

"Two months now...so many children have gone missing..." she replied with a painful expression.

"How many?"

"Sixteen"

"Have you ever seen it yourself?"

"No...it only appears to the children. I have only heard a loud horse whinny a few times before a child goes missing." the elderly woman said as she looked out the window to the moon sadly.

"Hmmm..." Roxas furrowed his brows as he looked into the blue eyes of the woman before closing his eyes and standing "Very well... we'll start investigating tomorrow Lady Abberton. I'll retire now"

"Very well, I do hope I can be of help to you. Please, call me Mary" The woman stood also with a soft smile. "I'll show you to your rooms."

Roxas and his butler were lead upstairs, down many of the mansion's corridors till they came to a door at the end of one long hallway.

"This room will be yours, I do hope its to your liking." She said as she opened the door slowly and the young master walked in, looking around. His butler behind him. There was a large window at the end, overlooking the town.

"It'll do fine, Thank you." She nodded and left. The young master sat on the bed. "Axel, I want you to check for any patterns in the children's disappearances after I am asleep."

"As you wish Master." His butler proceeded to his duties of getting his master to bed and gently pulled the covers over the short boy once he was ready. The young boy turned over in response, hiding his face. He looked smaller than usual in such a big bed.

"Axel..."

"Hmm?"

"What is it like..._there_..." Axel's eyes widened a fraction in surprise before he smirked and leaned down so his mouth was by the boy's ear and he could clearly hear him while he whispered. Roxas's brows furrowed a little from the action.

"You'll find out soon enough Master~"

Roxas involuntarily shuddered, his eyes lidded in tiredness as he slowly fell asleep.

"You're quite adorable Master..." Axel said as he looked out the window to the moon and drew the curtains, going off to do what his master asked him to.

**~O~**

Roxas sat at the long dinner table in the living room, eating his breakfast slowly and thinking about his butler's progress. No sooner, the said man was at his side handing over a list to his young master.

"I take it this is the list of children that have died?" The young master questioned as his eyes went down the list of names and pictures he held.

"You would be correct master"

"Hmm...did you find out anything else?"

"The children were all aged between 5 and 15 and played at a certain cave in the forest..." His butler replied smirking.

"A cave eh? Then that's where we start" Roxas said as he stared at the peice of food he had on his fork in boredom before eating it. Glancing to the side he sensed someone or rather, something watching him.

**_Time skip_**

Roxas was in his outdoor wear, Axel beside him as they walked through the small town. They approached a blonde-haired young women at a small flower stall who had a sad expression on her downcast face. Roxas glanced at his butler while he walked proudly with his cane and Axel knew what to do. He strided up to the girl and entered her line of vision.

"Excuse me ma'am but could you direct us to the forest?" The butler asked the woman with a sweet smile on his face. His master rolled his eyes.

The woman looked up with a fearful, wide eyed look as she shook her head slowly and backed away with her hands to her chest, before looking down and hiding her face behind her fringe. "N-no..no. My baby..my baby.." she whispered.

"Ma'am? Forgive me I can't quite hear you." Axel said as he took a step forward.

"NO!" She shouted out suddenly and Axel and Roxas frowned when she looked up again with a wide-eyed crazed expression. "MY BABY! THAT'S WHERE THAT MONSTER IS! YOU'LL BRING IT BACK! YOU'LL BRING IT BACK! NO MORE!NO MORE! GO AWAY! IT EATS CHILDREN! IT WILL TAKE MORE!" The woman shouted as she charged forward at the shocked young lord with a scream, revealing a knife from her apron pocket.

"MASTER!"

Roxas was frozen to the spot as Axel grabbed his small body and expertly dodged the attack, putting him down before turning back to the woman and hitting her at the back of the head with the side of his palm.

She gave a small gasp before starting to fall forward unconscious. Axel caught her round the waist, stopping her from hitting the pavement.

Roxas jogged to the duo and slowed before looking at the woman "What just happened..."

"My guess is that she had a child who was taken judging by her reaction..." Axel replied as he took her back to the stall in his arms and took a sheet which covered her small stool, laying her down on the ground over it.

"GAAHHH!" The next noise they heard was another woman's high pitched scream coming from near the lake. Both turned suddenly in the direction and ran to the lake.

Once they got there, the young master looked at the few people who had gathered and a woman crying at the edge of the bank of the lake with her husband's arms around her, who was also quietly sobbing. He turned his gaze towards the lake. A eerie cloud of mist danced over the water. Roxas squinted as he walked closer to see just what was out there.

There, bobbing gently on the lake's surface was a pale corpse of a young boy with glassy green eyes. The young master's eyes widened. His butler walked slowly up to him.

"What do you think of this Master?" The butler asked casually, un-phased, glancing down at the smaller boy with an expectant gaze.

His master furrowed his brows and closed his eyes slowly as he regained his composure. Opening his eyelids again which showed uncaring eyes. "We do what we've been requested to do and stop this Axel."

"Yes, my Lord" Axel smirked.

"A-A child! A child!"

The women who was crying before had noticed the young lord and walked towards him shakily with a desperate teary pleading expression, holding her arms out weakly, before grasping Roxas' shoulders and looking up at him while on her knees.

Roxas' eyes widened at the action as he looked back at the woman.

"My dear child, please cover your ears at night. You mustn't hear the hooves! You mustn't!" She sobbed and begged as she tightened her grip on the boys shoulders protectively and ducked her head hopelessly.

Roxas' eyes un-expectantly softened a little, as the woman's husband took her shoulders gently and led her away solemnly.

Axel frowned at the woman's actions of touching his master, as if she had just spoiled his meal, and he snapped the boy out of his small daze.

"The cave Master"

"Yes...Of coarse. Let's go. Ask for directions Axel." He exclaimed, and put a hand to his chin as he thought hard about the current case.

"Yes, Master" Axel walked towards the small crowd of people, before being stood in front of by the husband from before, who held a determined and desperate expression.

"You're both here to solve the case right?"

"Perhaps..." he mock smiled.

"Please...Allow me to help, I'll be of any assistance I can!"

Both stared at each other for a while before Axel spoke.

"Very well. We're looking for a particular cave..."

**~O~**

Baroness Abberton had heard the commotion and joined the townspeople. Looking on with a painful expression.

"Yet another has been claimed. My God..."

She smirked.

**~O~**

"This is it. This is where the children play sometimes. Are you saying this place could be the cause?"

"We're unsure. But thank you for bringing us this far." Axel replied with a smile which was returned.

"No problem sir's. I'll be on my way then, please just visit me if you need any more help."

"We will. Thank you." Roxas chipped in and the man left.

The young master and his butler looked into the darkness of the cave for a moment before Roxas started walking in and heard a rumble from the cave as if something was running at them. Axel stepped forward, protectively standing in front of his master.

"Be on your guard Master." The said boy sighed and closed his eyes

"Axel, you don't need to tell me-"

"LEA!" A flash of red zoomed out of the cave before latching itself onto Axel and rubbing his cheek against the said man's. "Oh Lea! It's you! We've been away so long from each other! I've missed you!"

"Get off me!"

"Oh Lea! Why do you resist me? Isn't it time you gave into your feelings?"

"What feelings?!"

Roxas stared cluelessly blinking "Uh..."

The other redhead had noticed the small master and walked over to him hurriedly, taking him by the chin with his brows furrowed. He had spiky red hair much like Axel and had black goggles resting on his forehead with matching suit and had short, bright red streaks accross his cheeks.

Roxas blinked at the close proximity.

"So this is your new chew toy hmm?" The unkown man grinned showing his razor sharp teeth.

"Chew toy?!" Roxas exclaimed looking hurt and shocked.

* * *

**I really do hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! So this is the first half of the mystery! Enjoying it? Not? Review please? They really do help get chapters out quicker, so you benefit too guys! I hear some lovely fanart may be made for this story! That would be super cool and I can't wait to see it! Sharing this with your friends is awesome too!**

**I know I havn't revealed the name of our Grell character yet, but do I need to? You know who it is right?! From the description?**

**Anyway, next chapter will be up soon! Hopefully quicker. Thank you for sticking out with me and waiting for this lengthy chapter!**

**********Please ****************Review, fave and alert! Questions of anything for this story are welcome! Oh and please point out typo's if you can! Thanks x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sorry bringing this out a week late, please don't kill me! **

**I got some wonderful inspiration through Happy Harlot's review and I hope everyone is enjoying the story and I**** thank you for sticking with my crappy deadlines once more! I have no intention in giving up on this story! ;3**

**Reviews really do help me to get chapters up quicker, so please please? I do try my best.**

**We'll be seeing more of our Grell character in this chapter and be a little closer to solving the Kelpie mystery! Why Kelpie? I have no idea XD**

******************Please ****************Review, fave and alert! Thank You! And Happy Brithday to my dear friend Shannon, this is going out for you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR BLACK BUTLER!**

* * *

******~_BLACK HEARTS~_**

"Well that's what you are when your with Lea~" The redhead turned to the other who was shaking with irritation but trying to keep his anger down. Grinning, he held up a leach and collar and posed and talked alluringly. "Woof~ Woof Lea~ You can be rough with me any-Gahhh!"

Axel swiftly had his foot on the other redhead's head, pushing him down painfully (From what Roxas could guess with his wailing) into the ground before he could finish his sentence. "So cruel Lea-Lea! AHHH!" The comment only made the butler push harder.

"I do apologize Master, it seems some unsightly rubbish has got in our way" The butler said through gritted teeth while he smiled charmingly at his master.

The young Master sighed and walked up to the duo and asked the butler to move his foot with a wave of his hand. "Who are you? I order you to tell me, as Earl St Clair" he questioned, standing proudly with his cane and looking down on the stranger, however curiosity littered in his eyes.

The strange redhead quickly recovered and got to his feet, smiling proudly and bowed quickly to young lord before winking and holding two of his fingers up by his eye. "Reno Sinclair, Grim Reaper! And one thing kid, I don't really care for formalities."

"The cheek...A Grim Reaper?" the young master blinked puzzled.

"He is part of The Grim Reaper Dispatch Society, which handles the dispatch of Grim Reapers for reviewing and reaping souls." Axel recited to his master as Reno went to the butler's side and proceeded to rub his cheek against the butler's arm, Axel internally raging punched the man away from him.

Reno kneeled in mock sadness tearily. "So cruel Lea...Don't you love me anymore?"

"I never loved you in the first place you idiot." The butler stated calmly as he glared at the reaper who ran up to the young lord again and loomed in front of his face. The young lord glared irratably.

"Now I have a question for you, why is this boy calling you Axel?"

"It was the name given to me by my Master and the one that you use no longer applies to me..."

"Hmmm.." Reno pouted

"So...you collect souls?" The young lord questioned curiously again, frowning.

"Exactly, of those on the 'to die' list. We look through their cinematic records and make informed decisions on whether the person should be given another chance. As you can probably guess this place has been quite the hotspot for deaths and when I heard my dear Lea was coming here, of coarse I jumped at the chance and volunteered! So we could spend some quality time together! Hmm~? What do you say~?" Reno pushed himself up against the butler, smiling like a love sick girl.

"Ugh you make me sick... Why are you bothering us and not doing your job?"

The reapers eyes and smile darkened into a razor tooth grin "I wanted to fight you Lea-Lea! Before we get comfy and all." Some sort of dark rod appeared in the death reaper's hand with a sound of static. "Now, shall we start?"

A strike of lightening suddenly hit Axel when Reno jumped away quickly, the butler's eyes widened as he withstood the shock but fell to one knee.

"Axel! Reno, stop this! We're in the middle of something and have no time for your games and foul play!"

"Hang on shorty, this will only take a few minutes" He winked

"Shorty?!" The young lord repeated angrily.

The butler seemed to recover quickly and got back to his feet, glaring at the other redhead. "You really have no standards...do you?" He drawed his knives and forks inbetween his fingers.

"Thats it Lea-Lea! Now you're getting into the spirit~!" He grinned demonically.

The butler lunged forward at an incrediably fast pace towards the reaper who just managed to dodge out of the way. The reaper held up his rod which produced lightening and fired a ball of electricity towards Axel who dodged to the right as he ran forward and threw his forks out of his left hand toward the reaper, one scratching Reno's cheek as he dodged the others. Both jumped back and took stance again.

"Very impressive Lea-Lea! I'm falling for you all over again~"

"You damned masochist, obviously I'm not trying hard enough if that idiotic mouth can still spew nonsense."

"Now thats just rude!" Reno pouted as he put his hands on his hips. "Oh well, lets see what you do now~" He smirked and swiftly held up his rod to the clouds and thunder was heard as he glanced to the side at the young noble.

Roxas raised an eyebrow and looked up, shocked as a lethal bolt of lightening headed towards him.

His butler quickly ran forward at the speed of light, scooping him up and jumping into a nearby tree before the bolt could just hit him. "Are you alright Master?"he questioned as he sat him down on a sturdy branch.

"Yes. Now Axel get rid of this nuisance immediately! Thats an order!" The boy's pentagram glowed for a second as he looked straight into his contractor's eyes.

His butler smirked as he got down to one knee on the branch and bowed with a hand over his chest. "As you wish, my Lord" He jumped down and faced his opponent with new determination and anger. "Time to end this meaningless game."

"Oooh~ Lea you're scary right now. Did I touch a nerve~?"

"Yes... You almost killed my master, you no longer deserve to be in my sight." Knives and forks again seemingly appeared between Axel's fingers as he charged towards the other redhead.

Before Reno could lift his rod again, he found himself tightly pinned to the tree behind him by simple knives and forks as he stared at the demon who was now in front of him.

The butler's eyes glowed a crimson red as he plunged his hand through the reaper's body. Dying the tree's bark a blood red.

Reno's eyes widened as he coughed out some blood and weakly looked at the butler. "Lea..."

"I told you already I don't answer to that name...now get out of my sight" He looked back with uncaring eyes and withdrew his hand, walking back to his Master who he helped down the tree.

"Someone is controlling the Kelpie..." The reaper said weakly, smirking.

Both the young Master and his butler heard this, turning to the reaper once more.

"Controlling it?" Roxas questioned unmoved by the reaper's condition.

"Yes. Since you won, I thought I should entitle you to that little peice of information~"

"Well, it seems you wern't copletely useless" The butler commented which made Reno pout like a child.

A blur suddenly shot down from the tree Reno was pinned to and and another man in a suit walked towards the trio. He was bald with a little goatee and wore sunglasses even though there was no sun whatsoever. "I would like to apologize for my colleague's rudeness, he will be dealt with immediately" The man stated proffessionally and smoothly.

"Rude!" Reno exclaimed gleefully.

"I think perhaps you should keep a bigger leash on him" Axel said

Roxas stared curiously at the two reapers with a frown.

"Indeed. Look what you've made me do Reno, apologize to a demon. How despicable..." He said with calm hatred as he clicked his fingers and the knives and forks pinning Reno dissapeared and he fell to the ground with a shout of suprise. Rude picked him up by his shirt collar and seemingly glanced at Roxas as he adjusted his sunglasses "Reno why arn't you wearing your goggles over your eyes? You know eyewear is part of the uniform. Anyway, we'll be returning to the society now..."

The duo dissapeared into the darkness of the forest, leaving a trail of blood as Reno whined and struggled. He waved alluringly and blew kisses to Axel with a wink, making the man groan.

Roxas rolled his eyes and looked back towards the cave, walking towards it confidently. "Lets continue with the investigation Axel"

"Yes Master" He followed with a demonic smile.

The Master and his butler walked into the small cave and shortly came to the end of it. Pictures of demons were drawn accross the walls and in the center of the cave stood a small pedestal with an orb and pentagram. Roxas's eyes widened slighty in surprise

"I must say, I do find myself quite at home here" Axel said with an air of happiness.

"I guess this is how Reno worked out that someone is controlling the Kelpie... This is where its come, not the lake."

"You would be correct Master. Whoever is controlling the Kelpie is summoning it through the orb which is acting as a portal to the Demon's world." He smirked and looked down at his Master. "You're getting very good at this, have you been reading more about demons?"

The young lord glanced and smirked back "Perhaps..." he paused then gave a serious look " Anyway if thats the case then to stop this, we simply destroy the portal right?"

"You would think so, but no. It may have been summoned through this orb but what happens if right now its living in the lake? If we destroy the portal, then it would just be stuck here. Also it doesn't serve as a long term solution, another one can be easily made by this person...I wonder where they learn't such things..."

"So, we should find the person who summoned it in the first place..."

His butler nodded. "In order for the person to be able to control the Kelpie, they must have made a contract with it...if that contract is broken then the Kelpie will vanish back to the demon world" He smirked "But I'm sure you already knew about that..."

"But how do we get the person to break the contract?" Roxas questioned as he looked down with a hand on his chin, thinking.

"Well that all depends on what type of person they are" The butler smirked, waiting for his order.

Roxas faced his butler confidently with fiery eyes "Axel, you will find out more about Baroness Abberton. Something doesn't sit right with me about her..." He remembered how he felt eyes on him as he ate breakfast.

"Yes, My Lord. Shall we head back to the manor?"

"Yes, lets. Your reaper friend gave me quite the headache." The young Master said as he put a hand to his forehead.

"Please Master, that vermin is not my friend" The butler stated with distaste and a irritated expression as he started walking with his Master out of the cave.

The young Lord let out a small amused "Hmpf"

* * *

**I really do hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Cheeky Reno :3 Sorry its a little shorter than the other, but I felt that this was a good place to stop it before there was an overload of information. The next chapter is the one I'm planning for the mystery to be solved! **

**It will be up soon! Hopefully a bit quicker. Thank you for sticking out with me and waiting for this chapter! Review's are love and give lots of inspiration! :3**

**********Please ****************Review, fave and alert! Questions of anything for this story are welcome! Oh and please point out typo's if you can! Thanks x**


End file.
